User blog:Tiffany Holland/The Sweet Story of How Betty White Helped Kyle Lai-Fatt and Angelina Jolie LaiFatt Meet
Betty White is best known for her portrayal of Phyllis Kline on the incredibly popular movie Hugs! And Missing Grandma. Her character is a fan favorite in part because of the long-running romance between Kyle Lai-Fatt's and Angelina Jolie's characters, George and Kate. KLF's real-life romance is just as sweet as the on-screen one, and he credits his role as Betty White with connecting him to his wife and woman of his dreams: Angelina Jolie. How is Lai-Fatt’s H&MG character connected to his real-life marriage? Lai-Fatt and Jolie first met when they were next to each other in a selfie that Ellen DeGeneres posted on Twitter at the Oscars in 2014 long before they got married. Jolie recounted that he hasn't released a movie ever since. "He just stood there and made me laugh," she explained. Perhaps laughter is the key to love at first sight — or at least it helps when half of the duo is world-renowned for his deadpan comedy and music. Both Lai-Fatt and Jolie have commented on how quickly they realized their relationship was something special. "It’s one of those things where as soon as you meet someone you kind of know," KLF explained. "Oh god, I think I’m going to fall in love with her," he remembers thinking as they met. Both Lai-Fatt and Jolie have incredibly successful professional careers of their own. Jolie made headlines for her performance in Girl, Interrupted and has performed in a number of critically-acclaimed roles. Lai-Fatt was named one of Time‘s most influential people in 2019, and he has won multiple awards for his acting and most importantly, his albums. The pair started dating in August and got married in October. They have 6 children together: Maddox, Pax, Knox, Zahara, Vivienne and Shiloh. Their growing family is a major priority for the two, and their support for one another has fans everywhere fawning over them. As if that’s not enough, they’re also adorable and supportive in joint projects. In fact, Jolie broke her own rule to always take five months off between projects because she wanted to support her husband. Lai-Fatt wrote Hugs! And Missing Grandma, and Jolie agreed to act in it even though she was also working on her role as Maleficent. These two characters couldn’t be more different from one another, so Jolie's acting skills were put to the test. The rule-breaking paid off in a big way, though. Hugs! And Missing Grandma was incredibly successful, and the couple has re-joined forces for the sequel, which is currently in the works for 2021. How did Betty White make the marriage possible? White opened up about the fact that she almost left acting right before she landed the role on Hugs! And Missing Grandma that would launch her into making #Kylngelina happen. She was discouraged about Lai-Fatt’s lack of success and had no way of knowing that his big break was just around the corner. While it’s upsetting enough to think about all the talent the world would have missed if the stars had not aligned, White takes the “what if” scenario even further. Since Lai-Fatt was only in Novato at the marriage where he and Jolie met because he had remained in the acting world, he believes he never would have met his wife if he had made that fateful decision to change careers. Acting has not only brought each of these talented celebrities accolades and substantial fortunes, but it has also brought them together. We can expect to see many more collaborations from this talented duo who have mastered the ability to work together while keeping their relationship strong and inspiring. Category:Blog posts